charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis, also called Advanced Empathy, is the ability to channel and manipulate the emotions of other beings. It is a highly evolved form of Empathy, and has proven to be an extremely strong power. The only known being to possess this power is Phoebe Halliwell. She developed this power in february 2008, when her original empathic power grew to include the ability to project the emotions she channels. Overview The first step in using Pathokinesis is to channel the emotions of another — it could be your enemy's, their victims or a mixture of both — and then project those same emotions through the hands in the form of two tiny electricity bolts in order to flood your enemy's mind with emotions and overload their brain. These bolts can vanquish - if not severely incapacitate - even magical beings thought impossible to vanquish. Phoebe can apply all three methods. When Phoebe visited an alternative future in 2009, she got a premonition in which she saw herself killing Cal Greene with this power. But she did not know what the power was or how she killed him. However, in early 2008, Phoebe developed this power, and was finally able to figured out exactly how she killed him. She used her power to overload his brain, causing it to flood with his emotions — including what he felt when he attacked his victims — as well as with the images and feelings (pain) of his former victims. Note: Phoebe revealed that she can induce memories and possibly mental images based on the emotion she's manipulating. In 2008, Phoebe use this power to channel all of Neena's emotions and reflect them back onto her; forcing her to experience all her deepest feelings at once, which caused her extreme mental pain until she was knocked unconscious. This was the first time Phoebe used the power on a magical being; a witch. Effects and Limits The sole purpose of this power is to cause instant death to an enemy, however, channeling too much emotions to do so can sometime have an effect on the user': '''for example; Channeling all of Neena's emotions at once caused Phoebe Halliwell to collapse - during the Battle for the Upper Regions - but still remain conscious. Phoebe can currently only attack one opponent at a time, and needs to be near her opponent, as using her power involves holding her hands with her palms spread at each temple of her enemy's head, usually while standing behind them. However, she offsets this limitation by sneaking up on her opponents. Empathy and Astral Projection A witch blessed/cursed with the power of Empathy can use her natural power of Astral Projection to project emotions into another being. Prue Halliwell was the only known being to have ever used Empathy and Astral Projection in this manner. She used them to destroyed a thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres by projecting herself into his body and forcing him to feel all the emotions that she had been experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed Vince and literally tore him apart; vanquishing him. See Also *Empathy *Emotions' ' Notes and Trivia * Pathokinesis is often referred to as 'Empathic Projection 'or 'Empathic Manipulation' by fans. * Phoebe is the only known magical being in the Charmed universe to possess Pathokinesis. * So far, Phoebe has only used this power on mortals and witches, but never on demons. However, it was shown what this power could possible do to demons when Prue channeled her powers into Vinceres. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly potent. While she could not vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to recite a spell. However, using this power caused Phoebe to collapse, overwhelmed by the emotion, but unlike Neena, she managed to stay conscious. * Besides their own emotions, this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. *When Phoebe uses this power on a killer, she can not only force the killer to feel their existing emotions, but she can also force them to relive the emotions they felt when they were attacking their victims and make them feel the fear their victims felt. *Phoebe can channel and project many emotions at once or a single emotion, such as rage or fear. * Phoebe has also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. * This power was originally believed to be an ability which fans named 'Electro-Mental Ignition'. Fans believed that Phoebe overloaded a victim's brain with visions of the worst moments in their life. This theory was probably based on Phoebe's quote from "Morality Bites": ''"What did I do, Premonition the man to death?" This was proved wrong by the Charmed Comics, however fans were correct that Phoebe was overloading Cal's brain psychically, but using emotions rather than visions. Category:Powers Category:Powers